Till Death Do Us Part
by MokushirokunoSenshi
Summary: It seems the happiness of Usagi and Mamoru is not meant to be in this story of tragic woe.


Disclaimer:  
No, I don't own Sailor Moon, and I don't really wish I did.   
I don't think the workload that would come with that show is something   
I could handle. No, 'Everything I Do' by Bryan Adams is not mine either.   
So here I am adding this so no one will sue me. Not that you would get   
much out of me. Maybe all of one dollar, and that is no fun. Although,   
you can get up to 20 minutes for one dollar with 10-10-220. Yippee. To   
make things short, you won't get much so please leave me be.   
  
AN:  
Hey minna. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, my alias being   
that of Mokushiroku_no_Senshi. Please don't hit me if my story is not   
really of your liking. Everything is somewhat new to me, so please be kind.   
I hope you enjoy my story, at least somewhat. It is about the death of a   
certain character and the aftermath, including slight emotions given off by   
the remaining infamous senshi. Thanks to all.  
  
  
Till Death Do Us Part  
by Mokushiroku_no_Senshi  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
' ' - singing  
* * - thinking  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
'Look into my eyes  
And you will see  
What you mean to me  
  
Search your heart  
Search your soul  
And when you find me there  
You'll search no more'  
  
"Mamoru, I'm so happy. We are finally married." Usagi swayed about with   
Mamoru to their favorite song. No, more than a song, to the words that truly   
defined their life. He just smiled at his love and sang the next part of the   
song to his new wife.  
  
'And there's no love  
Like your love  
And no other  
Could give more love  
  
There's no where  
Unless you're there  
All the time   
All the way, yeah'  
  
"I bet you five bucks that they will just start doing it right there on the  
floor."  
"Rei! What the hell?! Why would you say that? Everyone is standing right   
here. I say they do it in the car."  
"No way Minako! Look at them. They want it to be a special first time. I   
bet it's perfect."  
"Um Makato? You guys? Aren't you a bit old to be making bets? Look at   
yourselves. About to become Neo-Queen Serenity's guards in two weeks and your   
still acting like 14 year olds."  
"Ami, are you quite finished?" the other girls looked menacingly towards her.   
Gulping, Ami looked down to the floor.  
"Um, I think they will do it in the airplane lavatory."  
"Oh good one Ames. I didn't know you had it in you. That's the spirit!"  
The other girls face-vaulted.  
"Nani?! What did I say?" Minako looked to the others in wonder.  
  
'Yeah I'd die for you  
  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
Ooh  
I do it for you'  
  
The song ended with Usagi and Mamoru kissing.   
"See, I told ya! Right there on the floor!" everyone stopped clapping and   
looked at Rei, her voice just a tad too loud. Makato slapped Rei over the back   
of her head before slinking away in the crowd, along with all the other girls.   
All the other members of the crowd looked at her in amusement. This was pissing   
Rei off royally.  
"Nani?! What the hell is everyone staring at?! There is nothing to see here!   
You can all turn around now! Arigato!"  
As the crowd dispersed, four familiar heads appeared in front of her.  
"Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka, all the outer senshi reunited again.   
When did you all get here?" Rei hugged each woman in a friendly embrace.  
"We arrived just in time to hear your wonderful announcement. Ha ha!" Haruka   
held her stomach in emphasis to her statement. Rei was fuming.  
"Calm down Rei. Hello everyone! Setsuna, arigato for the dress, it was beautiful."   
Usagi and Mamoru appeared out of nowhere. She hugged everyone, and they bowed in respect.  
"Konnichi'wa your highness."  
"Um," Usagi looked around at the other observers; "you all don't have to bow. Not here, anyway."  
"You haven't changed Serenity. About to become queen, and still no bows. Just like your-"  
"Okaa-san?" Setsuna was cut short when a new voice finished her observation. Turning   
around, the small group found Queen Serenity standing behind Usagi.  
"Okaa-san you came! I didn't think you could make it." Usagi hugged Queen   
Serenity with pure joy. A stern look crossed Serenity's face. A face that made Usagi   
step back uneasily.  
"Of course I could make it. I would never miss my own daughter's wedding. Especially   
not when I have to announce the start of your reign, the Millennium of the Neo-Queen, in   
two weeks. Might as well have come. Dead or not. You look good today Endymion." she   
smiled sultrily at her son-in-law. This caused Usagi to flush red with anger.  
"Okaa-san!" a low growl emitted from Usagi's mouth, one of warning.  
"Oh calm down. I was only complimenting. I have to go for now. Bye!" Serenity disappeared   
quickly. Mamoru looked at Usagi's face, and stealthily pulled her into a passionate   
kiss. Her anger quickly subsided. Minako tapped Usagi gently on the shoulder.  
"You know, if you do it in the car, I win five bucks."  
"Shut up Minako!" Makato smacked Minako over the side of her head.  
"Ow!"  
Usagi and Mamoru shook their heads in disgust. He leaned over and whispered into her ear.  
"Come on. Let's go get ready for the plane." the newlyweds quietly and easily slipped   
past the feuding group.  
~~*~~  
"Ha, they probably still haven't realized that we are gone."  
"Ha ha. Iie they are probably getting into a fistfight, and Ames is stuck trying to break   
them up. Along with Hotaru and Michiru. Setsuna has her staff and is beating the others over   
their heads. Haruka is in the middle with Rei. I can see it perfectly. This is hilarious!"   
Usagi leaned over and kissed Mamoru passionately. This was a bad move.  
A car came from out of no where and headed straight for Mamoru's car. One simple mistake   
causing a head-on collision. Not being able to move fast enough, Mamoru would be forever   
haunted by what happen next.  
Time passed in slow motion as Mamoru watched, in horror, as a pale, lithe body would   
fly past the corner of his eye and through the windshield. He watched the windshield   
quickly give way to the forceful body, but not without a price. Usagi's blood covered   
juts of glass, chunks of her beautiful skin decorating the sharp tips. The crunch of the   
glass would always remain, forever trapped in his mind. Soon after, Mamoru blacked out.  
~~*~~  
Mamoru jerked awake as a throbbing sensation attacked his head. He was lying on the   
ground about twenty feet away from the car.   
*How did I get here?*  
Moving his head, he noticed Usagi lay next to him. Blood caked her forehead and clothes.   
A moaning noise came from her small body.  
"Usako?" Mamoru crawled quickly over to his wife's side. Picking her up, he saw that   
she was losing too much blood. Tears streamed down his face as he observed the many deep   
cuts on her forehead, and face. Slowly opening her eyes, Usagi slightly smiled at him.  
"Mamoru. Fancy meeting you here." they both quietly smirked. "How bad is it, and iie lies."  
"You're going to d-die, Usako, and I can't do anything about it." savage sobs wracked   
Mamoru's body as she smiled bravely at him.  
"Well then I better talk fast...or at least as fast as I can."  
"I don't want to lose you. Onegai don't leave me." Mamoru grabbed her frail hand to kiss it.  
*Onegai, don't do this. I can't handle losing another part of my family. Don't let me   
lose her the same way I did my parents, onegai!*  
"I never will. I will always be in your heart with your parents." to emphasis her point,   
Usagi weakly placed her hand on his chest, above the heart. "Now I can die happy as your wife.  
Say ja ne to Chibi-Usa for me. Ais....hiteru."  
"Demo Chibi-Usa-" Usagi's eyes closed, signifying her eternal sleep. "won't live now.   
Usagi! Iiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!"  
Mamoru clutched her small body to his and cried for what seemed like hours before anyone   
showed up.  
~~*~~  
"You guys stop fighting before I.. iie!" Setsuna's cry startled everyone to a halt.  
"What is it Sets?" Rei looked into Setsuna's eyes, and immediately, tears streaked her   
drained face. She fell to the ground, her body shaking uncontrollably.  
"Rei?! What the hell is going on Sets? Did something happen to Usagi?" Makato knelt   
down next to Rei and gazed unevenly at the senshi of time. Shaking from her shocked reverie,   
tears crystallizing in her parched eyes, Setsuna applied a voice to an answer.  
"Usagi's dead."  
~~*~~  
A single red rose was grasped by a sobbing widower. Father and mother-in-law on each side,   
trying their best to comfort him, amidst their own tears. Groups of relatives and school   
friends surrounded the grave of the late Chiba Usagi. However, a group of eight girls stood   
out the most.   
The raven-haired girl fighting a losing battle to tears. The blond, mascara towering down   
her face. A blue-haired youth, shaking constantly from her bitter sobs. Tall, brown, and tough   
reduced to weeping for another loss of the close, like a certain ebony-haired male. Her friend   
second only to her parents.  
Next, came an aqua beauty withdrawn into her deep reverie. A sandy blond covering her face   
for shame of the crystal tears. The keeper of time stood in the edges, guilt felt for not   
giving warning. Last, a young child who probably suffered second most. Tears shimmered down   
her face for loss of her best friend and her mother-like figure. The death of Usagi causing   
the disappearance of Chibi-Usa.  
Hai, a sad affair and a day of hard guilt felt upon themselves for not being able to save   
their future queen. All this was taken in when time to say their last good-byes. Sobs loudly   
emerging when Hotaru exclaimed her want to join Usagi, and tried to run for the grave. Only   
one phrase would stick in their mind that day.  
"Usagi, okaa-san! I want to join you! Onegai don't leave me!" Hotaru's young voice would   
haunt them for eternity.  
~~*~~  
Later, after everyone had left, Mamoru came back to say his good-byes. Kneeling down, he ran   
his hand down Usagi's tombstone. His fingers striking the Chiba plate.  
"Usagi, I don't know what happens now. I wish you were here, you know that. I was just glad   
we were married, if only for a few hours. I know you don't want me living in the past, so I   
will try to move on. You told me to say ja ne to Chibi-Usa, demo you will have to say it for   
me. All the girls and I love you so much," tears fell rapidly into the hole he had dug and   
placed her wedding band inside to cover up, "and we will all be together soon... demo not yet."  
Getting up, Mamoru walked away to fulfill his deal with Usagi, never forgetting his promise.  
~~*~~  
Isn't it ironic?  
A life of deep love and happiness, supposed to continue forever, destroyed.  
One simple, loving kiss ending with ultimate tragedy. However, love is   
always stronger than vows, because their love lasted longer than: 'Till death do you part.  
  
The End.  
  
Definitions of Words in Story:  
nani - what  
arigato - thank you  
konnichi'wa - hello/good afternoon  
okaa-san - Mother  
Iie/iie - no  
onegai - please  
ja ne - good bye/see ya/see ya later  
Aishiteru - beloved/I love you  
demo - but  
hai - yes  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
So what did you think? Please email me. I'm thinking about making a sequel that will bring   
Serena back, and I would like to know if I should. Thanks. Bye.  



End file.
